ED Armory
This is a list of all the various weapons and equipment that can be bought from the armory. All weapons come with 1 magazine/battery of ammunition, unless noted otherwise. Extra ammunition is available for a price. Items can be sold back to the armory at half price, or full price if they haven't been used or taken on mission. Items get repaired for free after missions. TOP =Additional Information= For more information on any item, click on it to go to its own page. Alternatively, if you want to know about how effective a weapon is, you can look it up on the Weapon Statistics page. However do note that the page is not as up to date as the armory and that the effectiveness of weapons relies largely on rolls. =Armory= Conventional By conventional weapons we mean anything that follows the general concept of "A metal tube which you point at things and potentially lethal somethings shoot out". In the case of lasers and some other weapons, batteries are rated by time rather then shots. A 50 second battery can be used for a continuous 50 second beam or 50, 1 second pulses or anything in between. Some weapons have a certain weight class. That means that they require your body to be physically capable of lifting heavy objects. In that case, strength levels work like this: :Human < Robot < Exoskeleton < Synthflesh < Battlesuit < Avatar That means that someone with a synthflesh body can use a weapon that needs an exoskeleton, but someone cannot use a weapon designed for an avatar of war with an exoskeleton without penalties. If someone does not meet the strength requirement for a weapon, then they receive penalty for use rolls and suffer serious backlash in case of 1. Cost | Item Name 1 | Hand Laser ' :'Ammo: 50 seconds battery. 1 token. :Description: The standard issue hand laser is a medium power laser built into the shape of a fully articulated glove and replaces the ordinary protective suit's glove. A simple weapon that requires the user to simply point his index finger at what needs to be dead and then flex his thumb to fire. Contrary to popular opinion, going "Pew Pew" while firing is not necessary. It's also generally worthless because it's so underpowered; try not to rely on it for anything important, like saving your life. 2 | Laser Rifle ' :'Ammo: 30 seconds battery. 1 token. :Description: An infantry weapon left over in great numbers due to its use in the Altered Wars. It's really not much more then a metal box stuffed with stripped down focusing arrays and a laser emitter, all roughly affixed to a rifle stock and trigger. It is cheap, easy to make and built under the assumption that it is going to be destroyed relatively quickly. This is the kind of weapon meant to be lost in the guts of something nightmarish, right along with its user, who is equally disposable. It has good power for its size and cost though; just keep in mind that the beam isn't visible to normal human eyes. 2 | Gauss Rifle ' :'Ammo: 10 round magazine. 1 token. :Requirement: 3 Strength or Robotbody :Description: Another weapon left over in great numbers from the Altered wars. It accelerates a lump of metal to extremely high speeds via electromagnetic coils. This is not a complex idea; you point the end with the hole toward what you want dead, pull the trigger and hope whatever it is your shooting has a fatal allergic reaction to high speed metal. The internal bits might be high tech, but the general concept of the good ol' fashion death tube hasn't changed in thousands of years. 4 | Tesla Arc ' :'Ammo: 60 seconds battery. 2 tokens. :Requirement: 3 Strength or Robotbody :Description: The Tesla Arc is the electrical equivalent of a flame thrower. Thermal insulation is common on space worthy gear, but electrical insulation isn't; that flame thrower won't do jack against a man in a good space suit, but putting a lightning bolt through his heart will more then do the trick. Also make sure not to stand near anything too conductive. Don't fire it while in a swimming pool. 6 | Rocket Rifle ' :'Ammo: 50 round magazine. 3 tokens. :Requirement: 5 Strength or Robotbody :Description: This thing fires a lot of high speed, explosive rockets instead of bullets. It's a modified version of certain automated guns used in the Altered Wars, though much smaller and no longer controlled by computers with a perfect sense of distance. The rockets are quite powerful, like little frag grenades, but they have a downside: Their range is finicky. It takes a bit for the internal systems to activate so if you are firing at something close to you, the rockets will hit but not detonate. Too far away and they tend to just spray out all over the place, losing accuracy and hitting the ground. At the right range it's deadly, at the wrong range, you're dead. 8 | Cutting Laser ' :'Ammo: 60 seconds battery. 2 tokens. :Requirement: 8 Strength or Exoskeleton :Description: Originally an industrial tool that was re-purposed because of its capacity to slice through just about anything given enough time. Works best when fired in short bursts and in a slicing motion, though more concentrated fire might be needed against resistant forms of armor. Ridiculously effective against unarmored targets though. The civilian casualties you can cause with this thing are frankly outrageous. 8 | Gamma Radiator ' :'Ammo: Generator :Requirement: 10 Strength or Exoskeleton :Description: A heavy weapon encased in lead shell capable of firing concentrated beam of Gamma rays straight through walls, effectively causing immediate necrosis in living tissue and short circuiting electronics. While very effective at sterilizing hallways, just don't try sterilize yourself, time in stasis pods will take care of that. 10 | Heavy Gauss Cannon ' :'Ammo: 3 round magazine. 3 tokens. :Requirement: 10 Strength or Exoskeleton :Description: The UWM have a very simplistic view on enhancing their weapons. This is what happens when you take the Gauss Rifle and make it several times larger and more powerful. This thing fires rounds the size of a football and was originally intended to be affixed to a vehicle and used to fire nuclear tipped shells over great distances. Now-a-days we tend to just lug them by hand and use shells made of a iron-tungsten alloy to punch very large holes in very angry things. Or teammates, depending on the skill of the user. The nuclear tipped rounds are still available though, if you're feeling lucky. As a weapon it is unquestionably effective, but also very ungainly to use because of the weight and recoil. 13 | Piezoelectric Shard Launcher ' :'Ammo: 30 shots or 3 charged volleys tank. 4 tokens. :Requirement: 12 Strength or Exoskeleton :Description: There's a lot of complex crap going on here with the flash solidification of crystal matrices, electrical repulsion and sophisticated metamaterials. That's not important to you; what's important to you is that this gun shoots 2 foot long shards of crystal that impale their target and then explode into electricity. And what's better is that if you hold the trigger rather than just squeeze it, you can drain more of the tank and then fire 10 of those crystals at once. Designed to counter thick armor via extreme penetration and electrical discharge, but will be pretty damn overkill on normal opponents, and might even be less effective depending on the situation. A situational weapon, but great at what it does. 15 | Plasma Projector ' :'Ammo: 3 rounds battery. 3 tokens. :Requirement: 12 Strength or Exoskeleton :Description: Otherwise known as the lavalamp cannon. This thing fires globs of high energy plasma trapped inside a bubble shaped magnetic field. When it makes contact with something solid, the object passes through the magnetic field and into the burning maelstrom inside. Leaves basketball sized, perfectly spherical holes in anything that gets in it's way until the plasma inside cools or is runs out as it melts through other matter. Because of limitations with the Field Generator, the plasma ball only moves at roughly 90-120 miles an hour, meaning people a few hundred feet away will see it coming, step to the side and then laugh at you as it drifts by. As such, make sure to take take them by surprise. 18 | LESHO Rifle ' :'Ammo: 3 rounds magazine. 2 tokens per round. :Requirement: 15 Strength or Synthflesh :Description: Take a railgun, modify it for extreme accuracy, fit it to fire a quarter kiloton shell, fit that shell with miniature maneuvering rockets and a computer to control them. Then link that computer to a targeting system in the railgun so that it can guide that hypersonic chunk of metal to a target a mile and a half away within a 2 inch margin of error. That's the LESHO Rifle. Unconventional Field generators are devices which allow their users to manipulate certain physical constants within a defined area. The area and amplitude of manipulation can be varied, but greater sizes and magnitudes require greater mental capacity. Heating an area the size of a basketball is relatively easy, but manipulating the vectors of a few hundred pieces of supersonic shrapnel in a 10 meter sphere is gonna take some serious brain power. Cost | Item Name 1 | Grenade ' :'Description: A very simple thing. Pull the pin, toss it where it needs to be and wait for the boom. Default type is fragmentation grenade, but high explosives and sticky, rapidly expanding and hardening foam are available as well. :Frag, Hi-ex, and sticky. Comes in packs of 3. 2 | Monoatomic Razor ' :'Requirement: 3 Dexterity :Description: A monoatomically thin filament of metamaterial stretched across a metal frame and vibrating at a high frequency. Causes molecular breakdown upon contact. Effects vary depending on the material being cut through, but it is most often extremely violent. Word of warning: try to avoid cutting through volatile substances. 2 | Eighth Kiloton Charge ' :'Description: A nuclear charge with an explosive force equal to 1/8 a kiloton of TNT. Can be set for either time delay or remote detonation. Good for making large holes in thick walls or large chunks of thick enemies. 3 | Kinetic Amplifier ' :'Ammo: 50 uses battery. 1 token. :Description: It looks like a glove! It hits like a rocket propelled semi-truck! This thing amplifies the kinetic force from your blows by up to a square of the original force without increasing the reactive force felt by the user. May not seem like much, but when 3000 newtons becomes 9000000 newtons you'll gain a new respect for exponential growth. Warning: Do not scratch your nose. 3 | Microwave Field Manipulator ' :'Ammo: 20 uses battery. 1 token. :Requirement: 5 Intelligence :Description: Named more for it's effects then the actual mechanism of interaction-something about increasing intermolecular vibration-but the net result is that it makes things hot. You can heat a cup of coffee, melt steel like butter, or boil a man's brain in his skull. 5 | Tesla Sabre ' :'Ammo: 60 seconds battery. 3 tokens. :Requirement: 8 Dexterity :Description: For copyright reasons we're not allowed to give you any sort of "Laser sword", but we've done one better; we've made a sword out of lightning. Basically a miniaturized Tesla Arc, firing arcs a few thousand times a second, with the arcs contained within a protective field. It doesn't so much cut as burn, electrocute, melt and generally vaporize anything it touches. Try not to trip while carrying it. 7 | Kiloton Charge ' :'Description: It's an awful lot like the 1/8th kiloton charge, but eight times as powerful. Set for time or remote detonation, press button, duck. 8 | Magnetic Field Manipulator ' :'Ammo: 20 uses battery. 3 tokens. :Requirement: 8 Intelligence :Description: Allows for the manipulation, destruction and creation of magnetic fields, and as such the manipulation of anything susceptible to magnetism. Useful for hanging your less intelligent squadmate's crayon drawings from the fridge or crushing a helmet like a grape. 10 | 10 Kiloton Charge ' :'Description: Hey, guess what? It's a bomb. Hey, guess what again; it's ten times as powerful as the kiloton charge. Hey guess what again again; don't stick it up your nose. 12 | Gravity Field Manipulator ' :'Ammo: 20 uses battery. 3 tokens. :Requirement: 12 Intelligence :Description: This thing in a particularly nasty piece of work. Suits can be built to protect from heat, radiation, projectiles both mundane and exotic, and just about anything else, but gravity is different story. Few enemies have personal gravity projectors to protect them from being crushed flat on a whim, and even if they do, it won't protect them from the 10 ton boulders you can toss around with this. 14 | Vector Field Manipulator ' :'Ammo: 20 uses battery. 3 tokens. :Requirement: 15 Intelligence :Description: This device allows the user to manipulate the vectors of objects, from atomic particles to 100 ton chucks of flaming metal. Try not to accidentally accelerate all the blood in your body out your eyes and keep in mind you are not faster than bullet. 15 | Megaton Charge ' :'Description: Honestly if you need this described to you, you probably shouldn't be allowed to use it. 16 | Kinetic Shunt ' :'Ammo: 30 uses battery. 3 tokens. :Requirement: 17 Intelligence :Description: A very specifically modified field manipulator that allows the user to absorb, store and redirect kinetic energy. Detonate a grenade in your hand, absorb the force and use it to knock down a door: catch a piece of high speed shrapnel and use the absorbed force to fire pebbles like machinegun bullets; have a squad mate beat you in the face with a hammer and use that kinetic force to mix batter for your dear sweet mother's birthday cake. The possibilities are endless! Something to note, this is actually a suit you wear. 20 | Universal Field Manipulator ' :'Ammo: 20 uses battery. 3 tokens. :Requirement: 20 Intelligence :Description: This little chunk of high science can do everything the other field manipulators can do and it can do them better. It's immensely powerful but the algorithms it uses to operate are so complex that it will take a veritable genius to even use it. Exotic Weapons Regardless of what your local phone psychic has told you, humans do not have psychic powers. Psychokinetic amps are basically just modified field manipulators for more specific purposes. Rather then require the user to control things manually through the use of complex algorithms, psychokinetic amps are implanted directly into the user's brain and controlled via thought. Rather than circuitry, the amp uses the neural networks of the user to do the calculations; as you would expect, having parts of your brain subjugated in order to solve complex physics equations makes it rather hard to focus and function normally without a lot of willpower. Amps are mostly safe but are prone to occasional bouts of...feedback...when the user pushes them beyond his own capabilities. Amplifiers and decompensators take up a brain slot; every character has three brain slots. Of course, you can always sell an old amplifier to make room to install a new one. That means you can also rip an amplifier out of the brain of a dead teammate and sell that to the Armory Master... but who would do that? Cost | Item Name 3 | Microwave Psychokinetic Amplifier ' :'Requirement: 3 Willpower :Description: Pretty much identical to the Microwave Field Manipulator; lets the user heat things by means of increasing intermolecular vibration. 7 | Mass Manipulation Psychokinetic Amplifier ' :'Requirement: 8 Willpower :Description: A hybrid of vector and gravity field manipulators, lets the user manipulate solid matter. Useful for tearing the limbs off alien jerks or playing checkers from 40 feet away. The heavier or faster moving something is, the harder it is to control and the more concentration it will take. Precise control will also take more effort. 10 | Neural Connector Psychokinetic Amplifier ' :'Requirement: 12 Willpower, 8 Charisma :Description: This is basically a field manipulator tuned specifically to interact with the neural tissue of most known xenobiological archetypes. This lets the user manipulate the neurochemistry of enemies, implanting suggestions, memories, emotions and other such neurological phenomena. It also allows the user to tap into and experience the memories and emotions of said enemies. Useful for subtly convincing your enemies to shoot each other or learning the lay out of an area using the memories of its protectors. Something to keep in mind: In order for this Amp to allow the user to access the memories and emotions of a target, it temporarily converts sections of the user's brain into replicas of the target's. This process is usually safe, but the weak willed my experience a feedback effect and have their original neurochemistry overridden. 12 | Gravity Manipulator Psychokinetic Amplifier ' :'Requirement: 12 Willpower :Description: Identical to the Gravity Field Manipulator but in Psychokinetic Amplifier form. Allows the user to manipulate gravity. 15 | Organochemistry Overrider Psychokinetic Amplifier ' :'Requirement: 15 Willpower, 12 Charisma :Description: An upgraded version of the Neural Connector that allows the user to freely manipulate the body chemistry of the target. A boring man would simply stop the target's heart or melt their brain, while a clever man could hijack an alien's body and pilot it around or even completely rewrite their brains and turn them into passive drones. Feedback with this Amp tends to have rather messy results. 17 | Vector Manipulator Psychokinetic Amplifier ' :'Requirement: 17 Willpower :Description: You could probably guess this, but it's identical to the Vector Field Manipulator. Lets the user manipulate the vectors of anything from atomic particles to large chunks of homicidal metal. 20 | Matter Converter Psychokinetic Amplifier ' :'Requirement: 20 Willpower :Description: By tearing atomic structures down to their component particles and then rearranging them this Amp allows the user to literally transform one configuration of matter into another. Need a half a pound of C4? Convert a rock. Need a wrench? Convert a rock! Need to halt the advances of a forty foot tall xeno? Convert it's brain into a rock! Alternately, convert it's brain into a 10 kiloton charge to confuse and vaporize it's friends. Keep in mind that this thing is gonna need a lot of gray matter to function, so don't go using to much or you may end up converting your own brain into a rock. 25 | Universal Psychokinetic Amplifier ' :'Requirement: 25 Willpower :Description: The Psychokinetic Amplifier version of the Universal Field Manipulator, it can do anything other amplifiers can do, and it can do them better. Auxiliary Systems All kinds of items that will support your progress in non-violent, non-bullet-spongy ways. Mostly. Cost | Item Name 1 | Scout Eye ' :'Description: A small, single use drone and control pad. Little more then a propulsion system with a camera attached; designed for scouting and reconnaissance. These things have the durability of a cardboard box but they're fast and their camera lets you get a good look at things till the drone is inevitably downed by automatic turrets or a stiff breeze. Comes in packs of three. 2 | Cutting Torch ' :'Ammo: 10 minutes canister. 1 token. :Description: A powerful chemical laser with an extremely short diffusion range. Great for cutting through walls, floors or other pesky barriers between you and your goal. 5 | Jump Rocket Pack ' :'Description: A backpack system using an electrically powered repulsion jet to propel the user. It's not capable of actual flight, and it needs some time to recharge after each jump, but it will let you jump 20 meters into the air. Just be sure to think about how you're gonna land. It has enough charge for 10 consecutive jumps. 9 | Exoskeleton ' :'Special: +1 to strength rolls. :Description: Not much more then a framework of metal and actuators hooked up to the negative feedback system. Amplifies the strength of the user but does not provide any sort of protection. Oh and it has a nasty habit of malfunctioning and twisting limbs at odd angles if it's control computer is damaged. 10 | GHG Ball ' :'Description: Have you ever wanted more powerful body, but didn't want to abandon your fleshy desires in pursue of power? Well, this genie in a ball is your solution! Press the button, state your wish and get a pill that transforms your body according your wishes. Probably. No warranty. Single use. 10 | Single Seat Rocket Bike ' :'Requirements: 5 Aux :Description: Though it's called a rocket bike, it more closely resembles a rocket armchair: a single bucket seat surrounded by a metal skeleton onto which dozens of directional rocked pods are mounted. Fast and extremity agile, this system allows a single person to zip across the battlefield at high speeds as well as fly high above it, offering information, directing troop movements or sniping from a half mile up. The down side of this being that the machine lacks any sort of armor or protective systems, leaving both it and it's pilot completely exposed. Has a habit of becoming violently unpredictable when damaged. :Has enough fuel for 40 kilometers. 12 | Mobile Drone Platform ' :'Requirements: 5 Aux :Description: A pallet of 10 softball sized drones and a control pad for them. Each drone is equipped with a relatively low power laser, a camera and a computer just smart enough to carry out simple orders. Can be deployed one at a time, all at once or anything in between. Useful for a number of situations, from scouting to backing up full fledged assaults, but don't expect to win a battle with them alone. 14 | Gunner Bot ' :'Ammo:50 round magazine :Special: Computer Controlled: This weapon will fight on it's own. :Description: A coil gun on a quadrupedal robotic mount, equipped with an array of sensors and a rudimentary AI. Deployed in the field and mostly used to guard the interior of buildings or provide supporting fire. They're smart enough to patrol an area or follow a man around but thats about it. Still, if you need a mobile, high caliber rifle with the intelligence of a clever dog, this will fill that need. 15 | ARSC ' :'Requirements: 15 Aux :Description: Affectionately labeled the "Tin can", this thing is a mobile bunker on rocket pods. Designed to bulldoze it's way through defenses at high speeds, it's often used to blitz through automated anti-personnel defenses and ram straight into target structures, allowing it's 5 occupants to storm guarded compounds without having to deal with the outer defenses. Provides protection from most low to medium power weapons, but don't expect it to shrug off a 10 kiloton charge. :Fuel good for 100 kilometers. 20 | Battle suit ' :'Requirements: 15 Aux :Special: +1 to Strength and Endurance rolls. :Description: The Battle Suit is basically a Mk III suit but much more heavily armored and less maneuverable. It's equipped with jump rocket system to help with clearing large jumps (10 charges), but it lacks the flight capabilities of the Mk III. It makes up for this by being substantially more durable, turning its wearer into a walking tank. Don't expect it to make you untouchable though. I mean, come on, marine, do you want to live forever? 40 | Avatar of War ' :'Requirements: 15 Aux, 5 Will, 5 End, 2 Legs :Special: +1 to all rolls, same effects as CamEye and extra +1 to Strength and Endurance rolls :Description: This isn't your ordinary exosuit, this is the thing of legend, reserved for generals and war heroes. Standing 5 meters tall, cloaked in heavy plate armor over pseudo-organic synthflesh and armed with a built in Coilgun (50 rounds), Gravity Manipulator Psychokinetic Amplifier, and Tesla Sabre (10 minutes), this walking embodiment of war amplifies every aspect of the pilot from the physical to the mental. It also requires the user to be semi-permanently entombed in a casket of CFC's with the majority of their nervous system slaved to the suit's systems, an organic controller wrapped within a nearly unstoppable machine of war. Medical Tech These things help you or your team mates stay up and fighting. Cost | Item Name 1 | Anti-Shock Meds ' :'Description: A capsule of anti-shock medication designed to be slotted into a suit's med intake port and injected by the suit itself. Comes in pack of 6. 1 | Painkillers ' :'Description: A capsule of pain numbing medication designed to be slotted into a suit's med intake port and injected by the suit itself. Comes in pack of 6. 1 | Coagulant Boosters ' :'Description: A capsule of anti-bleeding medication designed to be slotted into a suit's med intake port and injected by the suit itself. Comes in pack of 6. 2 | Medi-foam ' :'Description: Spray into wound and pray it closes (which it, miraculously enough, does!). Useful for sealing large, gaping wounds. A single can has enough medi-foam to cover up a single giant whole-torso wound (like if someone cut your guts out, and you had to speedily close the gap), a series of small wounds and scrapes, or anything in between. Comes as part of the Advanced kit, but who buys those anyway? 4 uses. 2 | Battle Stims ' :'Special: Gives the user a dynamic +1/-1 to their actual roll. :Description: These cocktails of delicious synthetic performance enhancers come in many different flavors, one for each of your stats and skills to make you perform better. Poor man's decompensator for that one occasion where you need to impress your girl. 3 | Emergency Kit ' :'Description: Allows the user to fix any number of minor suit malfunctions or simple injuries. Not effective for major failures, organic or artificial, but for small fixes it's got everything you'll need. 5 uses. 5 | Pressure Tent ' :'Description: A reusable, self building, pressurized tent designed to be deployed during a mission in order to provide a relatively safe environment where more complex suit repair and medical aid can be carried out. And when we say safe, we mean pressurized and filled with breathable gasses, not armored, so don't go deploying it under fire and hiding behind it. 7 | Advanced Kit ' :'Description: It's a lot like the ordinary emergency kit, but more advanced. Used to deal with bigger problems, like broken servos or herniated major organs. 5 uses Armors Things most often subjected to armor thickness tests. Cost | Item Name 1 | Mk I Suit ' :'Description: A very simple thing, it's basically a light spacesuit with a hard metal fishbowl helmet. Has very good insulating properties (protects against heat, vacuum) but no armor whatsoever. Comes equipped with some basic tools and gadgets. So, it's not that great, but at least it keeps the void out. You get one of these for free. 3 | Civic Defender's longcoat ' :'Description: A piece of protective clothing resembling a trenchcoat. Reactive armor, soft as silk until hit at high speed, then harder than steel for an instant. Gives decent protection against small arms fire (mostly kinetic projectiles) while not impeding movement, at an affordable price. Does not protect against lasers or other sorts of attacks (at least no more than a piece of cloth does). 5 | Mk II Suit ' :'Description: An improved version of the standard issue Mk I suit. Generally streamlined and less bulky, it also includes a trauma apprehension system to drastically increase the survivability of the user. Strategically placed airtight irises close to halt suit decompression and sever damaged tissue while internal systems cauterize injuries and administer a wide variety of drugs to do anything from numb pain to put the user into a death like state to survive fatal injuries while waiting for extraction. Long story short, this thing will will keep you alive, even if it has to lop off all your limbs to do it. 13 | Mk III Suit ' :'Special: +1 to strength and endurance rolls. :Description: Take a Mk II suit, equip it with an exoskeleton strength augmentation system, a dozen different small maneuvering rockets and two large articulated "wing" rocket pods and you've got the Mk III suit. The pinnacle of traditional suit design, it grants the user enhanced strength, endurance and speed, and allows them to fly above the battlefield with a level of maneuverability that outshines even a rocket bike. :Rocket pods good for 20 kilometers. Implants and gene therapies These go inside you or you go inside them in more or less permament manner. Cost | Item Name 5 | CamEyes Implant ' :'Description: Replaces your old seeing balls with new, high tech, electronic ones. New vision filters include: Infrared, x-ray, motion tracking, 2-10X zoom, and radiation scanning. Also, it gives you creepy, unblinking, solid black eyes. Just a heads up. 18 | Decompensator Type A ' :'Description: Decompensators are useful implants which can reduce your chances of going overboard with a particular stat or skill. They're shoved inside your skull, much like amps, which means that they take a brain slot (remember, you only have 3 brain slots). This cheapest variant has 33% change to reduce overshoots to 2-5 range. 8 | Synth-limb ' :'Special: +1 to rolls doing things with replaced limb. :Description: A synthetic prosthetic grown using electroreactive semi-organics and... that's all going right over your head huh? It's a synthflesh limb. You can use it to replace a limb you carelessly misplaced or one you just don't like. Unlike your squishy, imperfect limbs, this limb will never tire or waiver, and is also significantly stronger. Any spacesuits you use will be modified to allow the limb to be kept outside the suit. 8 | Decompensator Type B ' :'Description: Much like basic version, this too reduces overshoots to a 3, 4, or 5, but does so with impressive 50% rate. 10 | Robot body ' :'Description: Would you put your brain in a robot body? Hell yes you'd put your brain in a robot body. Why replace bits and pieces of that tired organic shell when you can just do away with the whole thing in one go? No more space suits, no more bleeding to death from every little bullet, no more explosive decompression, no more pain! So you'll never feel the warmth in another person's touch ever again and be trapped as a slowly decaying, practically vestigial organic part within a metal tomb. So what? Robot body! :The standard military grade robot body that ARM members are put into when their fleshy body is mangled beyond repair. 10 | Fibroblast Enhancement Therapy ' :'Special: Injuries heal without complication. Never miss a mission due to recovery. :Description: A lot of people, upon hearing that they've been genetically enhanced to have superhuman healing capabilities, will immediately do something foolish. This could mean anything from reckless behavior to shooting themselves in the foot. Just to be clear to those of you who have read too many comic books: This makes you heal faster and better than a normal person, it does not let you regenerate limbs or heal fatal wounds nearly instantly. A bit of shrapnel through the brain/heart/lung/spine will still ruin the last few seconds of your life. 13 | Trauma Partition Membrane Therapy ' :'Special: Traumatic injuries no longer cause pain, shock or bleeding. :Description: This gene therapy causes the body to deal with traumatic injuries in a new way, through the use of internal partitioning membranes which effectively sever all fluid and chemical transmissions to and from the damaged area. Effectively, the damaged part is severed from the body without actually being cut away. You'll still have to drag that broken leg, but at least it won't hurt. 13 | Decompensator Type C ' :'Description: The second best type, which reduces overshoots to a 5 every other attempt. Almost universally useful for every malpracticioner. 14 | Neurophotonic Spinal Column ' :'Special: Gives the patient one chance to reroll a 2 or lower. :Description: Nerves are nice and all but why transmit those neuroimpulses using something so slow as chemical reactions when you can use pseudo-organic fiberoptics to do it at the speed of light! Greatly increases reaction speed, so now you can execute your poorly reasoned plans all the quicker! There's the small matter of us having to tear your spine out and replace it, but I'm sure you'll agree that it's worth it. 20 | Decompensator Type D ' :'Description: Perfect decompensator, it will always reduce overshoots to a 5. Nobody buys anything except this variant, and that's pretty smart. 20 | Synth-Flesh Body ' :'Special: +1 to all Strength, Dexterity and Endurance rolls. Simultaneous effects of synth-limbs, CamEyes, and Neurophotonic Spinal Column. :Description: In case of extreme narcism and transhumanism you should consider purchasing synthflesh body. It gives you perfect statuesque alabaster body every bodybuilder will be jealous of. It is freakishly strong, fast, agile and though, it also improves your peformance on almost all fields! Self improvement doesn't get any better from here! Misc Cost | Item Name 1 | ?? :Description: If you want something whtat's not listed and you think it exists, do not hesitate to ask. It may be available after all, perhaps even for free. Most drugs and smokes fall here. Category:Game